


Skate me a Symphony

by LazyKitty



Series: Camp AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyKitty/pseuds/LazyKitty
Summary: Yuuri watches Victor become the European Champion. Victor says something that inspires Yuuri to take his skating to the next level.~~~~~~~Part 4 of a larger AU where Victor and Yuuri meet as children and grow up as friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 4 of my Childhood AU! I would recommend reading the previous parts before this one (at least Part 1, where Victor and Yuuri first meet), but this could still be read as a one-shot, if you prefer. All of these little one-shots from their kiddo days will be leading into a multi-chaptered fic (fairly soon!). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left such nice comments on the works in this AU so far!!! I love them, and I am so happy to be going on this journey with all of you!
> 
> (not Beta'd...)

Yuuri barely twisted in time to avoid crashing into the wall. He blinked a few times in surprise – his body had been on auto pilot, sinking into the same exact routine he had been skating since July, and he had nearly collided into a car advertisement plastered upon the rink wall as a result of his (non)focus. He had reached the part in the music where he was supposed to do a double flip, so he responded accordingly. A shiver danced across his skin as he removed the earbuds, pinching them between his thumb and index fingers. 

He heard the sound of Victor’s skating from across the rink. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like he had noticed Yuuri’s almost-accident. Yuuri watched Victor nail his triple flip double toe combination without even a glimmer of hesitation. He smiled, remembering the thrill that ran through his veins when he had seen Victor land a quad toe loop during the short program yesterday afternoon. The execution of his jumps were so graceful and connected, flowing seamlessly into his dance. The sounds his movements made…

Yuuri had no idea what music was pulsing along the wires strung between Victor’s pocket and his ears, but those sounds coming from his skates meeting the ice…

He forced his eyes off of Victor, and propelled himself back from the wall, his own MP3 player abandoned at the boards. Yuuri moved this way and that, listening intently to the sounds coming from his feet. He moved with the music he was generating, letting the sounds crescendo into a double loop, single toe loop, then fade into a laid back Ina Bauer. The sounds stayed soft with some delicate footwork, his arms moving down his sides and out into a spread eagle. 

A sudden peak with a double axel, the mood becoming more playful as Yuuri hydrobladed in a wide arc…pulling himself up into a sit spin, then a standing spin – grasping his right leg up and parallel to his torso. A flying camel into another spin sequence, his arms raised above his head, flickering like a flame – a decrescendo into what was supposed to be a graceful, effortless double flip – 

Icy blue eyes met his – wide and deep enough to make Yuuri want to stop swimming and drown happily in their depths – and suddenly he couldn’t rotate away from them. He landed harshly on his left side, spell of the music suddenly broken. 

A sharp gasp echoed across the rink. A few long glides later, there was a hand on his shoulder. “Yuuri! Are you okay?” 

Yuuri brought his hands up to cover his eyes. But, instead of tears, he found himself laughing. “Yeah, better than,” he managed. 

He sat up. Victor was kneeling by his side, his cheeks flushed with exertion and eyes wide with concern. “That looked like a pretty hard fall,” Victor said, standing up to offer Yuuri his hand. 

Yuuri accepted it and pulled himself to his feet. “Y-you were watching?” he asked. 

Victor let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, it was kind of hard not to.”

Yuuri cringed. “Was the jump that bad?” he groaned. This is why he never went off-program with other people around - messing around on the ice was for after hours in the silence of Ice Castle. He had thoroughly embarrassed himself in front of Victor – his friend and idol, junior figure skating legend. 

Yuuri felt the soft fabric of Victor’s gloved fingers under his chin, tipping his gaze back up to level. “You never told me that you could skate like that.”

Yuuri blushed. “Oh, I-I was just messing around. My actual programs are a lot more polished…”

Victor’s eyes widened. “That wasn’t your program?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Why not? Yuuri, that was incredible!” Victor clenched his fists by his face, his mouth twitching into a familiar heart shape. “The part where you…” Victor mimicked one of his spins, his hand flicking through his long ponytail as he laid his head back. “And your hydroblading…” Victor touched his fingers to the ice for a moment before his knees touched down. “How did you even…” 

Yuuri couldn’t believe his current situation. Victor Nikiforov was replicating step sequences that he, Yuuri Katsuki, sloppily put together based on the sounds coming from his skates. And Victor made them look good – really good, he readily admitted. If only Yuuko were here to see this, Victor doing what they did so often after Victor’s televised competitions. 

He clenched his fist tightly in the center of his chest and didn’t try to repress his smile as Victor attempted a wider arc, his body a breath away from the ice. Did he dare let himself believe that he had inspired something in Victor?

“Yuuri!” Victor pouted. “Get over here and show me how you did this part!”

xXx

Yuuri was shuffling restlessly in his seat. “I told you we could have come later. We probably still have an hour or so until it’s Victor’s turn,” Minako said.

The crowd erupted in applause as the current skater from Bulgaria landed a combination jump. Yuuri shook his head. “I want to watch,” he said. 

And that was the truth. The first time he saw Victor skate, Yuuri hadn’t been interested in watching the other programs. But now, after he started following international competitions with Yuuko, he found that he enjoyed watching the art. There was so much skill in the world of figure skating – how had he not noticed this sport before? Everyone had such artistry and range of skills. 

Though none were as enthralling as Victor Nikiforov. 

Yuuri was checking off the skaters in his head – after Bulgaria, there was a Czech skater, then someone from France, then another Russian (defending champion and the original favorite for gold), then the Ukrainian skater (currently in second place after the short program) and then….

Finally, after the announcement of an impressive score for the Ukranian skater, the announcers were calling Victor to the ice. Yuuri inched to the edge of his seat as Victor did a quick lap around the ice. He absolutely loved the costume selection for this program – midnight blue with silver sequins creating the illusion of feathers.

Victor stilled in the center of the ice, his head bowed, silver hair covering the right half of his face. Yuuri smiled as the music started – a medley from Swan Lake – easily recognizable by anyone trained in classical ballet. Victor had complained to Lilia at first…and had negotiated his choice for the short program if he did as she and Yakov requested. 

Despite it not being his first choice for music, Victor skated the program with unparalleled beauty. The crowd gasped at the incredibly precise foot work sequence, as if they were suddenly reminded of Victor’s roots. Yuuri had tried the point work in Minako’s studio, but hadn’t dared to on the ice yet. A slight pucker of Victor’s brow was the only evidence of the extreme concentration required, and even that lapsed quickly, smoothing out into a delicate expression of longing. 

The applause reached a peak at Victor’s final pose. Yuuri turned to Minako for the small plush poodle he had brought to throw on the ice. He did a double take when he saw a stream of tears running down her cheeks, her hands cupped over her mouth. He smiled gently at her. 

Yuuri watched on the monitor as Victor and his coach sat in the kiss and cry, awaiting the final scores. Yakov and Lilia were both talking at him, but Victor seemed distracted, craning his neck around the cameras, searching…

Yuuri suddenly leaned over the edge of the guard railing, and waved furiously in the direction of the bench. Victor’s face broke into a soft heart-smile as he returned the wave. Yuuri laughed as Victor cupped his hands together, thumbs pressed together. He mimicked the motion.

The scores were announced. There was a moment where Victor’s eyes flashed wide, his body frozen, before he tossed his head back and threw his arms in the air.

xXx

Victor stopped short of where Yuuri was standing, looking up into the stands over his head.

“Victor! Congrats!”

Yuuri watched as Victor smiled and waved at a boy leaning over the guard rails. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Christophe Giacometti,” the boy responded, blushing.

“Okay,” Victor threw him a single pink rose from the bouquet in his arms. “Chris, see you at the Worlds!”

The boy looked like he was about to cry as he clutched the flower tightly to his breast. Victor flashed him one last smile, before directing his gaze towards Yuuri. Yuuri’s face broke into a huge grin as Victor walked closer, the silver sequins flashing in the lights, somehow shining more brightly than the gold hanging in the center of his chest. But neither shone more brightly than Victor’s smile.

He opened his arms when he got closer, and Yuuri lunged forward to meet his hug. His arms circled tightly around Victor’s middle, as Victors circled his shoulders tightly, his chin coming to rest on the top of Yuuri’s head. “Victor,” he breathed, “that was incredible.”

Yuuri felt Victor’s arms pull around him more tightly, the cellophane wrapped flowers protesting loudly near his ears. “Mmmm,” Victor responded. 

They pulled apart and Yuuri ran his fingers down the red ribbon dangling from Victor’s neck. “Wanna try it on?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri felt his face heat up. “N-no! I mean I could never…”

But it was too late. Victor had already negotiated the medal over his flower crown. Yuuri felt the weight of the gold around his neck. His fingers traced over the etching – the front was shockingly cold, in contrast to the gentle heat of the side against his chest. 

“Did you mean what you said,” Yuuri asked, not looking up. 

“Hm?”

They started walking back, side by side, to the locker rooms. “Did you mean what you said to that boy? That you’d see him at the World Championship?”

Victor was smiling softly at him when he looked up. “Yes, of course.”

Yuuri nodded – of course Victor meant it. Victor was exactly like his skating – honest and pure. “He, Chris, is a good skater – I watched him skate when we were both in the junior level together.”

Yuuri nodded and let the gold medal fall against his chest. 

“I’d like to see you there one day, too, you know.”

The words were said so quietly that Yuuri almost missed them. He looked up at Victor, startled. “Gold looks good on you, Yuuri. You should think about it,” he said before disappearing behind the locker room door. 

Yuuri stopped himself just in time before smashing his glasses in to the door. He walked over to sit on the bench across the hall, mulling over Victor’s words. He had been skating for five years now, and had never really cared about competitions. The achievement he felt after landing jumps and gaining Hanyu and Minako’s praise for precision in his step sequences, the satisfaction and pride he felt upon hearing the applause from the crowds at the local shows – the freedom of his private after hours skating sessions – had always been good enough, more than enough even, for him. 

Yuuri lifted the gold medal, grasping each side of the ribbon between his thumb and index fingers. A part of him missed its weight…another part was relieved. Could he really earn one of these on his own? He knew his jumps were underdeveloped…but there were other ways to earn points in competitions. 

Hanyu had offered to connect him with coaches that worked internationally. He had a friend in Tokyo that might be willing to work with Yuuri on the weekends if Yuuri was up to taking the long train ride. He had dismissed it at the time…but now…now he wanted more. Maybe it was his session with Victor that had inspired this, but Yuuri wanted to take some risks. He wanted to show off what he could do, to more than just the people of Hasetsu and neighboring towns. 

Victor emerged from the locker room a while later, after some of Yuuri’s thoughts had settled. Yuuri placed the medal gently over Victor’s head. “Food?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded and allowed Victor to drag him off to meet his mother and Minako.

He had to skate on the same ice as Victor some day, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry there was a bit of a gap between this installment and the last --- it was partially due to me moving, and partially due to my mind being in a better place to be writing the upcoming multi-chapter installment of this AU ;) (you guys, I am so excited!) Hopefully I can get back on my weekly schedule again!!
> 
> Next time: I'm going to try my hardest to accommodate a request for a letter exchange type chapter, to serve as a bridge/interlude into the last planned (for now) major one-shot in this AU.


End file.
